


Swallow

by CardGamesAndPain



Series: This Lonely Barricade [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (kind of), Captivity, Deepthroating, Degrading sexual slurs used, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardGamesAndPain/pseuds/CardGamesAndPain
Summary: Leon has his own personal treat tucked under his desk.
Relationships: Charlie (Lee) Conolly/Benjamin Leon
Series: This Lonely Barricade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Swallow

Lee’s knees ache from the hours spent sitting on them at Leon’s side; _12:30 pm: Help Daddy at work._

There are no boys he can delude himself into thinking he helps, no water or food to pass out, no medical attention to provide. There’s just Leon and Lee, the former doing paperwork and the latter tucked under his desk. 

Leon’s pen stops moving and a second later his knee taps Lee on his cheek. 

Lee inhales, closing his eyes for his last moment of peace.

“Open up,” Leon growls, hand already working open his trousers, unzipping and unbuttoning and freeing himself. 

A hand reaches below his desk and seizes Lee’s hair, dragging him up to his knees, nestling him in between his thighs. Leon slips two fingers into his boy’s mouth, enjoying the wet heat as he slides them backwards, forwards, pinning Lee’s tongue down and teasing the back of his throat. 

He keeps the other hand in his hair, adds another finger, and pounds his head into the pumping of his fingers, until he finally slips them past just teasing Lee’s throat, thrusting the digits until Lee’s front teeth scraped his knuckles, scratching at the delicate tissue there. 

Lee makes a retching noise, and Leon retreats, pinning down his tongue instead. 

Hands grip that beautiful throat, coughing, trying to soothe, like he doesn’t know one way or another he’s going to be fucked raw. 

“Swallow my fingers,” Leon breathes, hot in his arousal already. His hand moves from Lee’s hair to the hinge of his jaw, hooking there and forcing him open, thrusting his fingers into the velvety expanse of his boy’s wrenching throat. “Swallow them, swallow for Daddy.” 

Lee is far too busy choking but it feels just as good, his fingers so deep Lee’s mouth pulls on the space between his thumb and space between his pinky finger, so deep that his palm now presses on that oh so troublesome tongue, soaked. 

Leon rips his hand away, admiring the saliva soaked digits as Lee coughs and coughs and coughs, sobbing. Leon pumps his cock a few times and then wipes the rest of the spit on Lee’s cheek, guiding him towards his master’s lap.

“Take it, all of it, now.” 

Of all the gags he uses to keep Lee quiet, his cock is Leon’s favourite. 

There was a time he’d been fought about this, but that didn’t happen so much anymore. Lee knows what will happen if he refuses, if he fights. 

The senator groans when Lee’s lips seal tight over his hard cock, hard and harsh breaths escaping his nose. He guides the boy down to the base, holding him there when he tries to pull back, relishing the muffled noises of distress as he gasps around Leon’s length, the warm length of his tongue too delicious to pull back from. 

He jerks his hips forward and Lee chokes. His tongue moves inadvertently, trying to push the intrusion away from his throat. Fucking delightful. 

Leon chances a glance down, and there’s Lee, blinking away tears (futilely, as some cling to his lashes and run down his cheeks), flushed all splotchy and red, stuffed full of Leon’s cock. 

It’s too much to be restrained. 

He grips Lee’s hair and pounds in, hissing as the boy’s throat teased his cock over and over, not quite accepting it again and again. 

“Swallow,” he demands, slowing his thrusting and guiding his cock at the edge of Lee’s throat.

“M’mnph,” Lee struggles to draw away, tears dripping down his face. Leon doesn’t let him. 

Leon rakes a painful hand up his scalp, _demanding_. Lee doesn’t know if it’s obedience or necessity, but he swallows, some of the spit collected in his mouth rushing down his throat, before- 

Leon’s cock slips into his throat, and the man pushes his hips forward, tilting Lee’s head - like a fucking _doll_ \- to the perfect angle and pulling him down his length until Lee’s flush against his hips and he’s buried completely in the boy’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Leon groans, need building and building, “take me you little whore, Jesus you’re good. Look at you full of my cock, so fucking precious.” 

He rolls his hips against Lee’s face, relishing in the growing fear as he tries to breathe and can’t. Lee whimpers, trying to pull away, but he can’t go anywhere thanks to Leon’s other hand holding him flush. “God, just like that baby, just like that. No, no you don’t need to breathe until your master says you can breathe.” 

Maybe he’s spiteful, or maybe he’s just riding his pleasure too high, but Leon refuses to release Lee for a few extra seconds even as he twitches and writhes, desperate for air. 

When he does pull out of Lee’s throat he only pulls out enough to let the boy breathe. Leon admires his spit soaked length, scratching Lee’s scalp almost approvingly as he heaves in breath after breath. 

Leon tilts the boy’s head back, grins, and shoves back in. 

Lee’s hands scrabble for purchase as the senator sheathes himself in his throat, rutting his hips against Lee’s face in quick little thrusts. His orgasm was building, and he wouldn’t accept any other place than down Lee’s perfect throat as a place to cum. 

When it happens he rips at Lee’s scalp, crushing him into his hips, shoving his cock down his throat as much as he can. He doesn’t have to tell Lee to swallow him, because he has no choice lest he choke on cum. 

Which… would not be a bad look. 

But, his darling little pet swallows, scratching at his master’s arms, desperate to be let go. 

Leon pulls out of him, and immediately Lee collapses in on himself, sobbing and hiccuping like he hasn’t done this before. 

“You’re not done,” the senator grunts, lifting Lee’s sagging head to look him in the eyes. His cock has gone soft but he guides it towards the boy’s lips again all the same. “Just hold that there, that's it,” he says, sliding himself to rest heavy on top of Lee’s tongue. “I have a meeting.” 

He pushes his chair in, effectively covering himself and tucking Lee under his desk, the boy’s leg’s hitting the panel there. 

“Not a sound,” he warns, taking a moment to appreciate how Lee looks with his mouth casually stuffed full of cock. “We wouldn’t want to make Daddy angry now.” 

Lee closes his eyes, but makes no moves to try and get away. He can breathe just fine. Leon’s two o’clock comes in, none the wiser of Leon’s own personal treat under his desk. 

Of all the gags to keep Lee quiet, his cock is Leon’s favourite. 

**Author's Note:**

> I... really don't know what to say about this except I'm sorry. Come say hi to me on Tumblr, where Lee and others' stories are posted in full. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://card-games-and-pain.tumblr.com)


End file.
